mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Roog
Roog o Rog (Koox en las lenguas Cangin) es el dios supremo y creador de la religión serer de la región de Senegambia.Thiaw, Issa Laye, "La Religiosite de Seereer, Avant et pendant leur Islamisation". Ethiopiques no: 54, Revue semestrielle de Culture Négro-Africaine, Nouvelle série, volume 7, 2e Semestre (1991) http://ethiopiques.refer.sn/spip.php?article1248 (Retrieved : 25 May 2012) Nombre y títulos En serer, roog significa cielo o los cielos.Gravrand, "Pangool", p 176 Roog suele mencionarse como Roog Sene (Rog Seen, Rog Sene, Rooh Seen, etc), que significa Roog la inmensidad, o por extensión, el dios misericordioso.Faye, Louis Diène, "Mort et Naissance le monde Sereer", Les Nouvelles Editions Africaines (1983), p 44, ISBN 2-7236-0868-9 Otros títulos usados más allás de las oraciones incluyen Roog Dangandeer Seen ("Roog el omnipresente", significando por extensión "el dios omnipresente"), Roog o Caaci’in Seen (Roog nuestro ancestro), Roog o maak Seen "Roog a faha" (Roog es grande), Roog a yaal'in Seen (Roog nuestro ancestro), Roog o Ndimaan Seen (¡Roog! El dador de fruta vida) y "El maestro del mundo". EL nombre Roog es probablemente una corrupción de la deidad Koox.Gravrand, "Pangool", pp 169-171 Esto pudo surgir de los serer de Kaabu o Tekrur (Actual Futa Tooro en Senegal)Gravrand, "Pangool", p 169 tras su éxodo en el siglo XI tras una guerra religiosa. Según la tradición oral del Cangin, el nombre original del ser supremo era Kooh. Creencias Roog es el ser supremo y dios creador del panteón serer.Gravrand, "Pangool", p 183 Es la fuente de vida y todo vuelve a él. Es el "punto de partida y conclusión, el origen y el fin".Madiya, Clémentine Faïk-Nzuji, "Canadian Museum of Civilization", Canadian Centre for Folk Culture Studies, "International Centre for African Language, Literature and Tradition", (Louvain, Belgium), pp 27, 155, ISBN 0-660-15965-1 Los practicantes de la religión tradicional serer no rezan directamente a Roog, eligiendo rezar a través de espíritus ancestrales conocidos como pangool,Kesteloot, Lilyan, "Introduction aux religions d'Afrique noire", s.n., 2007, p 50, por lo que Roog no tiene lugar de culto. Hacer imágenes de Roog se considera blasfemo.Thiaw, Issa laye, "Mythe de la création du monde selon les sages sereer", pp 45-50, 59-61 in "Enracinement et Ouverture" – "Plaidoyer pour le dialogue interreligieux", Konrad Adenauer Stiftung (23 and 24 June 2009), Dakar http://www.kas.de/wf/doc/kas_17308-1522-1-30.pdf?090827174112 (Retrieved : 25 May 2012) Género Los serer creen que Roog es un ser incorpóreo hemafrodita, poseyendo naturaleza tanto masculina como femenina. Dependiendo de la situación, un individuo puede intentar evocar su lado masculino o femenino usando el pronombre apropiado, aunque las obras académicas escritas en francés e inglés usan normalmente el pronombre masculino. Saltigues se refiere a Roog como "padre y madre" durante los rituales de consagración, mientras que en el mito de creación serer es tanto el abuelo como la abuela, con el aspecto de abuela dando a luz a la humanidad.Henry Gravrand, "La civilisation Sereer - Pangool", in Universität Frankfurt am Main, Frobenius-Institut, Deutsche Gesellschaft für Kulturmorphologie, Frobenius Gesellschaft, "Paideuma: Mitteilungen zur Kulturkunde, Volumes 43-44", F. Steiner (1997), pp 144-5, ISBN 3515028420 Referencias Bibliografía *Thiaw, Issa Laye, "La Religiosite de Seereer, Avant et pendant leur Islamisation", in Ethiopiques no: 54, Revue semestrielle de Culture Négro-Africaine, Nouvelle série, volume 7, 2e Semestre (1991) http://ethiopiques.refer.sn/spip.php?article1248 (Retrieved : 25 May 2012) *Thiaw, Issa laye, "Mythe de la création du monde selon les sages sereer", pp 45–50, 59-61 in "Enracinement et Ouverture" - "Plaidoyer pour le dialogue interreligieux", Konrad Adenauer Stiftung (23 and 24 June 2009), Dakar http://www.kas.de/wf/doc/kas_17308-1522-1-30.pdf?090827174112 (Retrieved : 25 May 2012) *Ndiaye, Ousmane Sémou, "Diversité et unicité sérères : l’exemple de la région de Thiès", Éthiopiques, no. 54, vol. 7, 2e semestre 1991 http://ethiopiques.refer.sn/spip.php?page=imprimer-article&id_article=1253 (Retrieved : 25 May 2012) *Faye, Louis Diène, "Mort et Naissance le monde Sereer", Les Nouvelles Editions Africaines (1983), ISBN 2-7236-0868-9 *Gravrand, Henry, "La Civilisation Sereer - Pangool", vol. 2. Les Nouvelles Editions Africaines du Senegal (1990), ISBN 2-7236-1055-1 *Gravrand, Henry, "Le Symbolisme sereer : Mythe du Saas et symboles", « Revue de Psycho-Pathologie » vol. 9 No 2 Dakar (1971) (Published and reviewed under the title "Le symbolisme serer" in Psychopath. Afric. 1973, IX, 2, 237-265 in Psychopathologie africaine) - (Link retrieved : 25 July 2012) *Kellog, Day Otis, & Smith, William Robertson, "The Encyclopædia Britannica: latest edition. A dictionary of arts, sciences and general literature", Volume 25, Werner (1902) *Madiya, Clémentine Faïk-Nzuji, "Canadian Museum of Civilization", Canadian Centre for Folk Culture Studies, "International Centre for African Language, Literature and Tradition", (Louvain, Belgium), ISBN 0-660-15965-1 *Kesteloot, Lilyan, "Introduction aux religions d'Afrique noire", s.n., 2007, p 50, *Universität Frankfurt am Main, Frobenius-Institut, Deutsche Gesellschaft für Kulturmorphologie, Frobenius Gesellschaft, "Paideuma: Mitteilungen zur Kulturkunde, Volumes 43-44", F. Steiner (1997), pp 144–5, « Henry Gravrand, "La Civilisation Sereer - Pangool" in », ISBN 3515028420 Categoría:Divinidades serer Categoría:Dioses creadores